The present invention relates to an insulating device, and more particularly to an insulating device for primarily insulating the current leakage of the electronic device.
In a conventional electronic device, the outer shell of the electronic device is usually made of a metal for protecting the inner part of the electronic device. Although the outer shell made of a metal can strengthen the outer structure of the electronic device and protect the inner element of the electronic device, it also induces the current leakage problem in the electronic device while the electronic device operates. That would reduce the life of the electronic device or other peripheral devices.
Please refer to FIG. 1. It is a schematic diagram illustrating a power factor regulator of the prior art. Typically, a power factor regulator includes a main body 1, a shell 2 and a cover 5. The shell 2 is used for containing the main body 1 inside. The shell 2 is made of metal and has two extended parts 3 which are extended from the bottom of the shell 2. Each of the extended parts 3 further has plural threaded holes 4 for fastening the power factor regulator on a case (not shown in figure). However, the shell 2 and the cover 5 of the dower factor regulator, the extended parts 3 and the screws are all made of metals. Also, metal has good electronic conduction property. Hence, the structure of the prior power factor regulator would induce the current leakage, and then damage the electronic device and the other peripheral devices. It is very dangerous for users. Furthermore, if the main board is also made of metal, the current leakage would be induced more seriously while the electrical device is fixed on the main board.
Therefore, it is tried to rectify this drawback and provide an electrical device having an insulating structure by the present applicant.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an insulating device for an insulating on electrical device. At the same time, the insulating device can strengthen the structure thereof. In addition, the insulating device can prevent the electronic device from the current leakage situation while the electronic device is under operation.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the insulating device for insulating an electronic device is providing. The insulating device for insulating an electrical device from an object having at least a hole includes a metal plate having at least a recess and fixing the electronic device thereon, a hollow insulating washer disposed in the recess, and a fastening element disposed in the hollow insulating washer for fastening the electronic device to the object by means of passing through the hollow insulating washer and the at least a hole of the object, so as to insulate the electronic device from the object.
Preferably, the electronic device is a transformer.
Alternatively, the electronic device is a power factor controller.
Preferably, the power factor controller further comprises a coil ferrule and a magnetic core disposed on the coil ferrule.
Preferably, the coil ferrule is composed of an insulating material.
Preferably, the metal plate includes a rib disposed in the recess orientating the hollow insulating washer.
Preferably, the at least a recess is disposed in a side of the metal plate.
Preferably, the fastening element is a screw.
Alternatively, the fastening element is a bolt.
Alternatively, the fastening element is a rivet.
Preferably, the hollow insulating washer is made of plastics.
Preferably, the hollow insulating washer is bone-shaped.
Preferably, the hollow insulating washer is engaged with said recess.
Preferably, the recess is a semicircular fillister.
Alternatively, the object is a case.
Alternatively, the object is a motherboard.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the insulating device for insulating an electronic device from an object having at least a hole, includes a metal plate fixing the electronic device thereon, at least a hollow insulating washer disposed on a side of the metal plate, and at least a fastening element disposed in the at least a hollow insulating washer for fastening the electronic device on the object by means of passing through the at least a hollow insulating washer and the at least a hole of the object, so as to insulate the electronic device from the object.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through the following descriptions with reference to the drawings, wherein: